narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Gods Brawl
In this world, wherever there is light - there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exists, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars, and hatred is born to protect love. -Madara Uchiha. Conflict is the only way shinobi, no, humans know how to solve their problems. Whether it be Equality through Persecution, Reconnection through Destruction, Freedom through Chaos or Peace through Submission, humans always try to find a way to find a negative to reach a positive. There maybe some exceptions to this, but the number of exceptions are always outnumbered by the regulars. Even Gods face issues like this, but unlike regular humans, Deities settle things like true warriors, one on ones. Another dispute has occurred, the Red-Haired Deity has been trying to obtain Peace through destruction, ridding the world of chaos by creating more, removing those pollute the world by taking their souls, so they can never return. But along the way Shenny would go down the wrong path, accepting the money given to him after completing these tasks, it became more about greed than it did protecting. Becoming a Bounty Hunter instead of a Saviour, Shenron would gather lists from various different villages and hunt down certain shinobi for high pay. But of course this would lead to more conflict, facing the Maverick of the Hidden Leaf, to obtain the bounty on his head, Shenron would have to face a man recognized as a deity himself, Juro's father. One week since that encounter, the two would decide that an isolated island would be the ideal location for the epic brawl. Travelling to the island one day before the showdown, he would already obtain a feel for the location. Now only minutes away from the showdown, with agreements to begin combat once spotted, the Spirit King waited anxiously. "It's almost time, its been a while since I faced a shinobi of his calibur, should be interesting." he thought breaking down Densetsu's skillset with the information most of the shinobi world already possesses. "So I'm finally gonna meet Denny-kun, I've watched over him like I did for you, Shenny-kun." the Maju stated referring to her time as a tree watching over the shinobi world as spectator of countless wars and battles. "Stay lively, he'll be here any minute." returning back to Shenny mental zone. T'was definitely the calm before the storm, as unlikely as a stormy may be on a beautiful day such as this. The Head Diplomat of Konohagakure arrived in a manner befitting his profession—direct and simple without any misdirection. A lone boat popped through the mist, a lone shadowy spectre paddling calmly. When Shenron came into view, he stopped paddling the boat, straightening himself and slowly climbing off the boat. He stood on the waters, close to the shoreline, pacing forward slowly as two bright red spots blazed through the eyeholes of his mask; spelling trouble for any who dared look into them for even the slightest microsecond. He had been christened as 'The Boy With Deadly Eyes'for good reason, and almost two decades after that title's bestowment, his visual prowess was more dangerous than ever. "Forgive my punctuality, or lack of it, it seems I kept you waiting a little too long," Densetsu called out to his opponent. "You must be Shenron, bounty hunter extraordinaire. You've collected a highly respectful file on your...exploits, very efficient indeed." His voice exuded a polite and calm firmness with a touch of mechanical tune thanks to his mask, also showing that he had conducted subtle investigations on Shenron's efficient bounty hunts. "I'd also like to thank you for defeating my son fairly easily; I'll admit that I've been looking forward to facing an opponent of extraordinary power in an exploit which doesn't concern the safety of the world or madmen trying to subjugate entire nations." Densetsu admitted very honestly as he stood, his silhouetted figure coming into full view as the radiant sun broke through some of the mist, enshrouding him in a golden glow as he stood there, donning his mask, jacket and tracksuit; forehead protector used as a makeshift belt. As Shenron had arrived earlier, it was very fair to assume that he had studied their battleground, or set up traps. Densetsu had also studied this island, having read up a map as well as sending out several shadow clones earlier, which had all dispersed. Rough knowledge was better than no knowledge. His sensory skills picked up no other enemy, or significant life-force apart from Shenron. "My my...his chakra is incredibly large in reserve, terrifyingly potent as well. The red hair of their , powerful physique, vast ninjutsu knowledge spanning into heavy mastery over Fūinjutsu as well as Barrier Ninjutsu and very sufficient Bukijutsu prowess as well. Flawless bounty hunting record, but a heavily specific one at that. Ulterior motives towards the good? Perhaps." Densetsu summarised in his head, studying his opponent. "The Uchiha Hero of the Hidden Leaf, admired for his mastery of his dojutsu, physical abilities are impeccable, Elemental Ninjutsu deity, very skilled in fuinjutsu and barriers, possesses various Space-time skills such as Flying Thunder God, Sennin and Sensor, hmmm, ah yes Rasengan manipulation." he reviewed not interested in his opponent's life but more his abilities, recapping one last time as the glasses wearing Uchiha drew near. As the analyst summarized on last time, the two spectators could tell that the battle was about to begin. The elegant spirit was the first to comment on the pre-battle situation, "They aren't very different actually they are way more alike than they are different." Ignoring his opponents remark, the two had initially agreed on attacking once possible, Death would act upon those term, making the first move to commence this almighty battle. Using a style he hasn't used since he was an adolescent, Shenron would put out his cig. "Stealthiness has never truly been my thing but this battle requires all my skills to be used with no little error. So I must" slowly erasing his presence from the face of the Earth, Shenron would become undetectable. "This might actually be interesting" Shinigami thought never truly admitting anything other than how he feels about his food. For a moment, there was silence, as if there wasn't anything other than Shenron and Densetsu on the island and with neither shinobi uttering a word, silence was the only sound. Suddenly, things began to change, the gentle breezes would become strong wind currents, an inactive sea would become infested with massive waves that are borderline Tsunami's, what seemed to be a natural 84 degrees day, is now alternating going from a blazing 102 degrees to a freezing -5. Any regular person would this island is cursed but any sensor could obviously this island is under the influence of Death's chakra. With his chakra polluting everywhere, from the ground, to the sea, to the air, Shenron clearly had homecourt advantage, and finally decided to put it to some use. At a cool 77 and dropping, mist would begin to cover the island as the clouds began to darken. Soon after these mysterious dark cloud would begin to emit dozens of lightning bolts, hoping to successfully harm Densetsu. The moment Densetsu had sensed the sudden exertion of somewhat foul and menacing chakra, he had made his move. His body sprang to life as leaped into the air, at once transforming into a fiery form, gloriously enshrouding himself in a cloak of immense flame and brilliant heat, heat which was a devastating adversary for anybody foolish enough to get close; they'd be burned like a roasted pig before their minds could process what had just hit them. But this was fodder as Densetsu had already blasted himself upwards the moment he had felt that cumbersome chakra signature seep into the very natural beauty of the island. Corrupting it. His Sharingan sprang in all directions as he analysed the varying situational hazards. Mist; always a lead up to either Genjutsu, Silent Killing, or something far worse. Clouds; always bringing forth some legendary lightning attack or another. And then Shenron; whom Densetsu noticed was erasing his chakra signature and his visual signature—that damned Tsuchikage's technique. All these thought processes whizzed through his mind as his first priorities were clear, stay out of the water, stay away from the lightning, stay away from the mist, keep Shenron away. He crafted Susanoo around his Fire Release Cloak in midair. Although incomplete, this stage of Susanoo would suffice to block off the lightning bolts. The ribcage of Susanoo materialised into view, as did a head, and two arms before makeshift skin formed around the behemoth; though without legs as Densetsu didn't deem a complete form to be advantageous. This was Densetsu's rare gift, the ability to manifest the Susanoo without his Mangekyō Sharingan being active, the only other known to do so apart from Madara Uchiha. The Susanoo also enabled him to launch attacks from it, but defended him from external attacks—a very lovely bargain which would serve him well in the situation. The lightning bolts would strike the Susanoo viciously, but even at a stage which wasn't mature, the defensive power of Densetsu's construct was paramount. Calmly, Densetsu formed hand signs, as six or seven gigantic dragons of water coiled and spiralled around Susanoo, thick and menacing. There were brilliant sparks of energy as the bolts lightning erupted forth, collided with the with the dragons, flashing violently as electricity flowed through the water, striking the twisting and coiling dragons here and there but Densetsu was unharmed—the attack was of great magnitude, but nowhere of equal magnitude as Sasuke Uchiha's attack. It seemed more like a warning shot from Shenron than anything else. Densetsu's eyes inspected his surrounding, and his construct, sensing any abnormalities or chakra concentrations which would warn of an impending attack. He was curious to know why Shenron didn't wish to have a head on battle, but he decided to wait. Patience was a virtue. With a simple clap of his palms the dragons which were infused with lightning, crashed into the ocean, further electrifying it, a death trap for any who dared step in. Densetsu smiled, an insane gesture considering the circumstance, almost a display of arrogance to onlookers; if any, as chakra began being concentrated into his right palm. They say great minds think alike, both Shenron and Densetsu have extraordinary minds that led them to the same place; the sky. For mind's like theirs, the sky was the most obvious choice, not being effected by the mist on the island, water from the sea, heading up to the skies would mean minimal damage. Staying a fair distance away, Shenron watched as things escalated fairly quickly. "Flame body, no armor...Susanoo so early, something about that troubles me, either way other mangekyou abilities have now become a major threat." Swiftly, Densetsu would summon several water serpents that would wrap themselves around the armored titan. Most shinobi would not be skilled enough or even have the balls to perform a water based technique with lightning bolts continuously coming right down on him but Densetsu did. Shockingly he would even use Shenron's lightning bolts to further enhance his armor. Shenron smirked, knowing exactly what this whole set up meant. It was a respond to Shenron's initial statement, the warning. His response was simple and obvious as it basically screamed, Bring it on or Challenge Accepted. With both shinobi making their initial statements, the firework can ignite. Being suspended in the air, completely out of Densetsu's visual range and blocked due to Death's chakra polluting the air, Shenron began to strategize, trying to determine how to take down this humanoid. Moments later thoguhts and memories would appear from the souls he has captured, including the Maju's, a spectator of countless battles throughout the shinobi history going all the way back to the Warring States Period. Recalling various situations that the susanoo was used and defeated, one stood out; the White Rage Technique used by Kabuto Yakushi against two Uchiha legends using Susanoo. Rendering the target immobile, deafened and temporarily blinded. With that technique he finally thought up of a well staged plan, Like his opponent, Shenron is unique to certain things as well, thanks to a seal invented by him, Shenon is able to manipulate natural energy without necessarily entering Sennin Mode. With this technique he spat out five tiny versions of the technique. With them the plan could commence. Moments after the lightning infused with Densetsu's water dragons, the current began to get stronger, rotating in circles at a rapid rate. The massive wind currents would begin to weaken the electric currents that were enhancing the water due to it being a natural insulator. As the wind storm continued, the air began to cool, freezing the water turning it into ice. The moment the water froze, the first blade was launched, and at the tip of the blade, was a dragon coiling around a purple sphere. Four more would follow moments later, increasing the devastating effects. WIth his opponent, blind deaf and chakra sensory blinded, the final blade was emitted, a blade coated with Yin-Yang Release Chakra. Launched directly at Densetsu, which Shenron is able to track thanks to his sensing skills, the blade would hopefully impale the old legend. Upon noticing the electrified current rotate under him, Densetsu knew that it was either an attack targeting his bottom, or an attack designed to surround him, or a build up. Either one of those three. He knew he had to counter whatever potential attack was coming, especially noting that his opponent was invisible. Densetsu's Susanoo pointed its' fist downwards as the Uchiha noticed the temperature was rapidly plummeting, albeit a little slowly due to the heat generated by Densetsu's cloak. A bubble encased Densetsu, bright and blue, burning like a miniature bright blue sun. The water froze, and the attack begun. The attack on his sensory system began, as the barrier was not designed to take Senjutsu fuelled attacks. Though it dampened the effects somewhat, the might of Shenron's technique still dealt Densetsu a mighty blow. Instantly the technique dealt paralysing pain to his body, as his eyes widened in shock. But there was one thing which stopped him from losing concentration to panic, to pain. His mask, which he had donned to the battle. The bright flash was somewhat nullified by his heavily polarised eyepieces, while the thick padding and covering around his head protected his ears from the heavy damage to auditory system. While the pain dealt by vibrations were gruelling, he could still think, he could still perceive. He had to get out of the epicentre of the attack, he knew it. The next attack would have taken advantage of the slightest lapse in concentration on Densetsu's part after the attack allowed the next, but the barrier protected him; a technique designed to neutralise any nature transformation, similar to the Yata Mirror. The Yin-Yang blade collided with the barrier with a mighty pang, and Densetsu immediately knew what had been up all along. The barrier held strong again, as four more loud bangs were heard as they smashed against the barrier, as now the Triduum Spear formed in the hands of Susanoo. A stroke of luck and precaution thanks to the barrier and mask had saved him from consecutive invisible attacks, proof Shenron was trying to play safe. The intense heat from the Fire Release Cloak had been intense around him, but the heat was still highly uncomfortable at mid range, especially for water droplets. Shenron would have been a fool to come into close range, and Densetsu knew he was capable of high order tactics, based on what had just transpired. A Senjutsu attack of that magnitude would also have come from either close, to mid-range, to have maximum accuracy and effect. If Shenron had fired it at a Susanoo, it was either there to neutralise, or destroy the construct; and the fact that he had tried to rob Densetsu of his senses before launching the attack proved that it feel into a certain category; immensely powerful but very avoidable. These attacks required users to be in moderately close proximity with their targets for the target to feel the punch, but now Densetsu had spotted him. The Fire Release Cloak's intense heat had changed the rate of evaporation of the surrounding water over a rather vast range, actually beyond mid range; although the lethality of the technique on living organisms only extended a few metres. Water vapour was key to the Tsuchikage's technique, that had been a known fact; how he maintained perfect invisibility, hell it was in the libraries. When the amount of water vapour was increased thanks to the rapid evaporation of the water below due to the incredible heat, slight chinks would appear in Shenron's camouflage as the amount of vapour was changed; very minute irregularities in the camouflage which seemed like a mildly pixelated background—which could be perfectly detected by the Sharingan's attention to detail; all this happened the moment the blinding light timed out and Densetsu's mask's visor snapped upwards briefly. Densetsu had been banking on vaporisation to turn the invisibility technique on itself, he would just constantly raise the temperature of the surrounding off and on to make sure there was an irregularity in the amount of water vapour, making it harder for Shenron to play around with it effectively to bend light to his advantage. "My turn," whispered Densetsu after the barrier, attacks and his calculations had ended, erupting forward towards the area of sky where occasional irregularities had been spotted, two extra hands sprouting out of his Susanoo as they fired Yasaka Magatama at Shenron. The Susanoo stopped suddenly as it slammed the Triduum Spear into the sea, smashing into the seabed. There was a massive shockwave which ensued as the ice shattered and waters parted almost biblically, sending ice blasting away in all directions as the shockwave blew the mist away from the combatants, as well blowing away everything in a 150 metre radius around Densetsu. His eyes darted around as a lone kunai floated into Susanoo's arm. Noticing his opponent dodge the first serious technique with relative ease, then counter, Shenron would be forced to exit his transformation, realizing it would just be a waste of energy. "Seems like my cover has been blown, at least it lasted longer than hoped." - "Seems like you didn't study the memory correctly Shenny-kun, anyone who has enough pain tolerance can easily work through it. C'mon I thought at least you would've peeped that much." Disabling the camo technique, Shenron would watch as the susanoo's shuriken would be launched at him. "If you don't have anything productive to say, don't say anything at all." He would not move and inch, facing the Yasaka Magatama head on, Death had a smile on his face. About a meter away, the projectile was stopped. Thanks to his Shield of Shed, a derived seal of the Rinnegan's Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, Shenron watched as the technique was slowly absorbed. Still airborne, monitoring both Densetsu and the vanishing chakra shuriken, he began to contemplate his next move. "He's just breaking me down, while he probably has a good idea of my skillset, he's trying to figure out my weakness. His strategy is just making simple counters to my various attacks, forcing me to kinda to create moves allowing him to observe me, while he focuses more on defense. With that s-susanoo along with the flame armor working together, it makes a lot harder to go actually harm the dude without using more advance techniques." Still having no clue what was his next move, he knew it was not the best to stay in one spot, especially one that makes him an easy target. Using another one of his convenient seals to increase his speed, Shenron ascended hundreds of feet into the air, high above the clouds out of clear sight. Irritated by Shenron's long distance, cheap attacks, he would enter spirit form just to yell at him. "Why the hell are you running, go down there and take his soul" Ignoring his dark counterparts remark, he stopped as he began his next move. The clouds began to thicken, though unlike before where they got darker as if a storm was about to hit, this time they would become completely white, similar to the white flowers used at weddings. As these white fluffs covered the sky, they would release hundreds of tiny white masses as if the clouds were shedding. "Time to begin" the Red-haired shinobi thought somewhere high up in the sky still being hidden by his oxygen polluted chakra along with the visual covering of the clouds. Suddenly the ocean, began to twirl, creating a massive vortex. While vortexes are common in this region, this was not natural, it was actually created by several lost beasts known as the . These ancient beast are allied of the Death, swimming in the ocean waiting for the signal. Dinosaurs larger than humpback whales, swimming at a rapid rate would create this whirlpool, which is strong enough to suck anything in, even things that airborne while not above the 30 meters, Densetsu not meeting this predetermined height, would begin to be suck out his humanoids armor, being pulled down towards the ocean. Once within five feet, another whale-saurus would intercept the old shinobi, glomping him completely. The shockwaves created by the powerful hit of the Triduum Spear sent huge chunks of earth, ice and water outwards; but the purpose behind the technique had been clear: to nullify the foul chakra of the Shinigami which surrounded that bubble of protective chakra formed by Densetsu's cloak. Thus the shockwave carried not only debris, mist and destruction with it, but the chakra if the creature as well. Now Densetsu's sensory was back again, granting a massive tactical advantage again. "He had two chakra signatures at that time, I'm sure off it. His natural, large reserves, and that other one; putrid, rotting and menacing, which he apparently used to mask his scent all along. Possibly a Jinchūriki of some kind, outlandish as it may seem." The veteran Uchiha theorised as he witnessed his attack get absorbed into Shenron's barrier. "There he goes again," Densetsu muttered to himself as a hint of worry seeped upon his experienced brows. Worry not that his opponent was probably lulling him into a trap, but mainly worry to witness another vortex forming beneath him, almost screaming at him that it was going to drag him into a dangerous, merciless abyss. He extended a roof of flames in an arc around Susanoo upon witnessing Shenron manipulate the clouds yet again, instantly subliming the incoming snow into water vapour as they began falling with his superheated shield. Now, the vortex; malevolent and forbidding, almost as though some ancient evil seeked to leap out of its' depths and drag him into a merciless abyss, devoid of comfort. It had begun swirling viciously now, and based on observation Densetsu already knew that every outlandish phenomenon displayed in the vicinity was a product of Shenron's doing, weather manipulation. Drag him into a merciless abyss. Densetsu's eyes widened in shock and somewhat in awe as first, he spotted a few goliath shadows moving under the twisting whirlpool, before something began pulling him and the Susanoo, towards the centre of the vortex, despite the upward thrust generated by his flames...but Densetsu was never one to stay in any place too long, and having been rather immobile all this long, he hadn't been willing for one second to stay and witness the outcome. The Susanoo's arm had already moved violently as it whipped the kunai across the ocean at incredible speeds, combining immense strength and speed to propel the kunai an incredible distance just as Densetsu unleashed a concentrated beam of energy which he had been charging up for so long; from his palm into the vortex below. As the lightning hit the waters, Densetsu reappeared a huge distance away close to shore with the Susanoo, as the surrounding ocean turned into an explosion of bright blue electricity, simultaneously generating intense, blinding light to any observer up above. Whatever shadow Densetsu spotted underwater earlier would now be subject to the divination of a thousand volts of electricity, as he strapped the same kunai to his wrists. "He's still staying far, goading me into unfavourable positions, hitting my blindspots," Densetsu growled softly as his Sharingan spun viciously, detecting details ordinary shinobi deemed usually unnecessary. Shenron's signature was very, very faint, but perceivable high up in the air; while there was now no trace of any foreign chakra, or Shenron's for the matter on the ground, after the powerful shockwave pretty much blew everything away from the island. Remarkably almost, the water still continued violently fizzling with electricity seconds later; Densetsu prepared for the inevitable attack, be it from around him, above him, below him or straight through him for all he knew. Enemies of godly levels like Shenron called for preemptive measures that left nothing to chance, otherwise opportunities would present themselves to set Densetsu on the backfoot. Something rather unfavourable. Densetsu's gaze shifted over to the thick clouds further off, which Shenron had disappeared behind as his Susanoo morphed into a normal ribcage with two single skeletal arms. In this type of shallow, electrified water, it would be tougher to be overloaded from down under—a situational advantage. Densetsu decided to quite literally test the waters. "Let's try this again," he said as he formed several quick handsigns. Three huge electrified dragons seemed to sculpt themselves into existence as they shot up from the waters into the clouds above at amazing speeds, intent to pierce the clouds and 'randomly' draw Shenron out...or at least so it seemed. Despite not being able to visually see his opponent, Shenny would still be able to keep an eye of Densetsu, through the most advanced form of chakra sensing specifically used by the Uzumaki. Watching as his enemy removed the massive dinosaurs from play, he was amused by his opponent's decisions. "He's harsh, he could've killed those guys... I guess his no killing rule must not apply to other species.". Noticing that his opponent was not coming at him but creating maybe even more distance between them would mean that he was still following his initial strategy, dodge and simple counters. "It's quite annoying, fighting someone who use their head is quite troublesome." Yet again Densetsu would send another meaningless attack that would do no harm to Shenron. While this technique was enhanced by Denny's chakra, it was still going hundreds of feet into the air, freezing cold temperatures that would not only freeze the water but also stop the current of lightning. The battle would become dull once again as moments passed and neither made a move. As white continued to fall, Shenron would take the offensive once more, attempting to take out the humanoid again. The snow while it served as alarm for the dinos to commence their attack, it also has another purpose. Under each puff of the snow, small pieces of Shenron's chains of chakra would be inside. The sorcerer, obtained this interesting idea as he scattered his chains miles from the island closing the two in, (masked by the chakra clouds and other chakra polluted natural things). The white puffs would fall onto the susanoo, as they melted due to Densetsu's extreme heat, it would reveal the crumbled chains connecting to one another latching on the to the susanoo, restraining the titan but also absorbing the chakra of the technique and the user. "Now!" he thought making the confrontation hand seal high up in the sky, activating some of the many seals he has placed on the island. Sudden the coast became a explosive landmine, as dozens of seals were activated unleashing a massive explosion on each one. "Shenny-kun, this is getting boring, get down there and fight." - "We are almost at that point, so just sit and wait." A keen glare passed upon Densetsu's experienced gaze as his attack confirmed another aspect of Shenron's positioning, he was beyond optimum attacking range. Densetsu's hypothesis fit in perfectly. Had Shenron been hiding any lower, the most minute evasion or defensive movement would have attracted the Uchiha's attention, but he was much higher. He would use the elements to attack. Densetsu knew it, as again the clouds gathered to pour their snow on him, despite the protective bubble of heat surrounding his construct. However as the snow sublimated, he spotted it—chains, another known ability of some of Uzumaki Clan's past members. As the chains began connecting themselves in an attempt to shackle Susanoo, Densetsu's construct dealt with them before they could even reach it; shattering them while they formed, in their moment of reduced strength. In an instant, two blades appeared in the arms of the Susanoo as it slashed at the chains with a powerful swipe; nullifying the technique as it blasted the chains into several tiny shards, sending the bits and pieces flying backwards as Densetsu whirled around to face a sudden exertion of chakra. "Booby traps," he spat, stifling a curse as several rigged seals detonated simultaneously, forcing several blinding explosions into view as Densetsu and his construct were thrown backwards by the force of the resulting shockwave. The inferno caused by the explosion bolted steadily towards Densetsu, threatening to cause some form of mischievous havoc if left unchecked. As the Susanoo and its user were thrust into shallow waters behind, Densetsu regained his balance in an instant blasted himself upwards with a powerful upthrust before pointing both palms towards the incoming flames. Two large streams of fire erupted forth, forming a shield many metres ahead of him as it pressed back the incoming explosion, forcing it backwards and away from him, expelling the flames backwards. He rose even higher into the air after averting the latest threat, wary of another possible attack below, his eyes moving furiously behind the slits of his mask as he analysed the situation again. "Well then, since you like hiding, I can safely say I enjoy siphoning my chakra up too." He commented to himself, referring to Shenron. Densetsu knew it was a matter of time before Shenron approached—these long ranged attacks, elemental manipulation sand booby traps were all devices set to disturb the mind, set additional traps and interrupt fluency. This had been the reason why Densetsu had refused to commit himself anyway, fluency could not be lost if it had never been initiated in the first place. Densetsu folded his flaming arms as he awaited the next threat, refraining from sending another attack in. "Hehe.....it's quite funny to see things not go your way. It must suck when that big old brain of yours is not outsmarting your opponent. Does i anger you, does it make you mad, do you wanna kill him." Taunting Shenron, the shinigami knew exactly what buttons to push, when to push'em. The Red-haired shinobi was angry, though it was only for just a moment. He knew that his opponent was cautious, strategic, brilliant, from the start and right now he was playing Shenron like a fool. While he spotted Densetsu's strategy early on, he did not use his brain, but his gut feeling; natural instinct. While this may work against an inferior opponent, Densetsu is well trained in almost all of the arts, a master of the ninja way. "Hehe, no. This is actually quite amusing, it feels weird being on the other side of the stick for a change. You ask me if I'm mad, yes I am. I'm mad that I'm not making the most out of this." he responded descending. Reaching the the surface about 15 meters away from Densetsu, the man known as the Spirit King had only two words to say. "Your move". Grinning at his opponent, yet not quite making any form of eye contact, Shenron decided he would no longer be the one playing hunter. Behind the mask, Densetsu was greatly relieved that Shenron was now in view; the battlefield was and would be even now, now the battle would begin after both the combatants had tested the waters. But now that Shenron was in the open, in view, not out of range, it meant only one thing—he would be several times more dangerous now. Densetsu grinned in response to Shenron's invitation as his Susanoo dissipated out of existence, in response to Shenron's arrival. Densetsu's cloak of fire receded as the two combatants faced each other, preparing to initiate what promised to be an encounter of epic proportions. "Let's go then," Densetsu said as he bent over the water and touched it with his fingertip momentarily, before shooting forward at Shenron. Two copies of Densetsu seemed to rocket out of the surface of the water next to Shenron, aiming to attack him from both sides and sandwich the powerful Uzumaki, as the real Densetsu zipped off in a circular arc around Shenron and not towards him, appearing again at Shenron's three o'clock as six kunai laden with explosive tags whizzed towards Shenron from Densetsu's direction.